


关于头发和其他

by Sophieeeee



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mass Effect 1, Pre-Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 当Shepard让Kaidan来搭把手的时候，Kaidan还不知道自己将面对什么。
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko & Male Shepard, Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard
Kudos: 3





	关于头发和其他

**Author's Note:**

> 一个脑洞：关于Shepard对于保持超级寸头的执着，以及他额头那道伤疤的猜测。

Kaidan还记得那一天，在SR-1尚未分崩解体的美好日子里，Kaidan上尉远远瞧见自己的上司抱着换洗的衣服哼着小曲儿走进公共浴室。他突兀地收回了走向电梯的步伐，踏着哆哆嗦嗦的紧凑步伐跑回了集体宿舍。

Pressly正驼着背坐在床沿边对着自己手中的平板骂骂咧咧，Kaidan经过他时抽空瞄了一眼发出“哔哔叭叭”响声的界面，好心提示了一句。

“补血。左前方。”

“我知道！”Normandy的二把手不耐烦地挥挥手把他打发走了。

于是他一边欲盖弥彰地扯着衣领散去浑身的热气，一边抱紧了怀里的洗漱袋迈着越发无法控制的脚步，不敢明确自己正在赶什么场。快到门口时他谨慎地放满了步速，自动门感应到一个心脏砰砰直跳的大活人，唰地一声打开，暴露出了镜子前的指挥官。

Kaidan眨眨眼：“Shepard？”

指挥官叹了口气，放下高举头顶的手，他转过头对傻站在门口即将被自动门把脑袋夹成两半的上尉招招手：“Kaidan。”

Kaidan犹豫了一下，还是走进了卫生间。门在他背后利索地关上了，没有蒸腾的热气，没有同僚若隐若现的身体，没有哗啦啦的水声，Kaidan一时间竟然拿不准自己该不该在穿戴整齐的Shepard面前脱衣服。

Shepard已经扭回头，继续拿着手中的东西对着自己的脑袋比划着，像是不知道镜子里那个椭圆的形状是个什么东西。Kaidan不知所措地在原地转了一圈，决定背对着长官坐在椅子上是最不尴尬的场景。

他的屁股刚粘上冰冰凉的板凳，Shepard忽然对着他喊了一句：“你有空的话……？”

Kaidan刚刚抬起的脚硬邦邦地摔到地上。“当然，我没什么事情好做的。”除了假装自己要洗澡。大概是嫌自己的脸还不够热，他在心里补充道。

“太好了，Pressly好像被什么事情绊住了，”Shepard耸耸肩，“幸好你来了。”

Shepard将手中的东西塞给他，Kaidan这才意识到那是一把颇为古旧的理发工具。他呆滞地打开手中的开关，电推子嗡嗡作响，在他的手掌心里震颤不已。

他抬起头，Shepard满脸期待地看着他。

你是在哪里搞到这玩意的？Kaidan心想着，你想用这个古董做什么？然后他忽然了悟了。

“你的头发还不够短吗？”Kaidan一时间为自己满脑袋的头发感到不安起来。

Shepard抓了抓脑袋，Kaidan从未意识到Shepard脑袋上那短短一茬头发有多么微小，几乎像是一层薄薄的黑色灰土覆盖在他的脑袋上。

那个近乎秃顶的脑袋在他难以置信的注视下摇了摇，Shepard苦恼地瘪瘪嘴。“好几天没打理，长长了不少。”

“两周前你才去了那家你最喜欢的理发店，找了全宇宙你最喜欢的理发师。”Kaidan想起salairan挥舞着剪刀，那穿插在黑暗舞曲间隙喋喋不休的唠叨，痛苦地皱起眉毛。

Shepard显然没有遗漏Kaidan语气中的挖苦，他有些局促地笑了笑，然后紧抿着嘴唇，比划了一下自己的头发，为了Kaidan缺乏观察比较能力的表现露出满脸控诉。

Kaidan翻了个白眼。“好吧。”他这才意识到手中不停震动的酥麻感一直没有停下。他比划着让Shepard在原地坐下，一手按在眼前的脑袋上。

Shepard的脑袋汗津津的，制服粘着他的后背，深色的汗渍勾勒出身体曲线。他确实需要洗个澡了，Kaidan在忽然扑面的气息中稍微屏住了呼吸，Shepard微微转头，抛来疑问的眼神。

“我相信你，Kaidan。”指挥官带着不必要的郑重说道。

Kaidan的手在指挥官的脑袋上踟蹰了一阵子，Shepard始终一动不动地坐在。镜子里，他蓝色的眼睛信任又期待地看着Kaidan。

他心一横，用手中的推子果断在Shepard的后脑勺上耙了起来。和年少时在自己后花园割草相差不大，他心想着，除了现在他手下的不是带着土腥味的地皮，是一不小心会嗞出血丝的人头。

Shepard显然没有Kaidan心中的顾虑，如果Kaidan有时间再次确认的话，他敢说Shepard甚至有点兴奋。他在Kaidan停下的时候伸手搓了搓脖子上掉落的发茬，颇为满意地揉着脑袋站了起来。他对着镜子，手掌前后扫了扫头发，然后开始收拾起自己的东西。

“谢谢，Kaidan，你的技术比我好多了，退休后我们合伙在citadel开个理发店吧。”

Kaidan还站在原地，一只手微微蜷曲，仿佛还摁着Shepard手感良好的脑袋。“呃，我觉得我可能会被顾客投诉，然后你就会后悔。”

“就我的个人体验而言，我对你很有信心。”Shepard拍了拍他的肩膀，又指指自己的额头那个承载了无数传奇故事的标志性伤口，“最起码你没有再帮我添个疤。”

什么？Kaidan猛地抬起头。“可是你告诉Joker说那是在战斗中——”

Shepard一只脚已经踏出了浴室，他转身，竖起食指压了压嘴唇。“嘘——”他对着半张着嘴的上尉眨眨右眼，快乐的情绪在蓝色的眼睛里一闪而过，“不要告诉别人。”

然后他就走了，独留下Kaidan面对空荡荡的浴室，电推子似乎还在他的右手里嗡嗡嗡地颤着，带着他的心脏一阵酥麻，仿佛过载。


End file.
